


Mr Moneypenny

by Moiself



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, James Bond References, Office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: In a reality where gifted 'superheroes' are government employees, gifted agent Yuichi Kurosawa is assigned a new handler, Kiyoshi Adachi.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 1
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	1. An offer Adachi can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkphite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/gifts).



> A superhero AU with a little flavour of Bond, hence the title!

Being blessed with any sort of gift was by no means a pre-requisite for employment with the Office of Assistance and employment within the Enhanced Abilities Section was by no means a given for a individual with a gift, but the two did usually go hand in hand, at least in the eyes of the general populace.

There was definitely an expectation that a person who discovered that they had some sort of extra-special ability would go on to utilise that gift for the greater good, and for most gifted folk it was their dream future employment of choice. To be on the receiving end of the admiration and respect of the everyday population for the feats of heroism and bravery was a logical career goal for many.

With the high profile of the active agents of the Enhanced Abilities Section, or as the general public and popular press tended to refer to them, the Super Squad, it often came as a shock, if anyone even considered it at all, that the largest percentage of Office of Assistance staff had absolutely no super abilities whatsoever. But high performance uniforms needed to be designed and laundered, reports needed to be filed and appropriate authorities notified of further actions, tools and equipment needed to be issued and maintained and a myriad of other everyday tasks to keep the Super Squad free to do what they were best qualified to do needed to be completed each day.

Kiyoshi Adachi was one of that anonymous army of hard working support staff.

If anyone asked him what he did for a living, not that they often did, he simply replied that he worked as an administration officer in a government department, which was true and fortunately a boring enough answer that no one really felt the need to ask anything else. He had worked for the Office of Assistance since graduating from university, having, like the majority of the rest of the support staff, sat and passed the government service exams and been assigned there.

It was a steady job, with good pay and benefits and, of particular relief to Adachi, the kind of role where fading into the background wasn’t a great hindrance to progress as long as you were dedicated and capable, and dedicated and capable he certainly was. With no great dreams for glory and recognition, he felt perfectly suited for the role he had and was happily looking forward to a long uneventful career carrying it out.

However, it seemed as though the universe had other plans.

The email from the section chief had come late on Friday afternoon. There was no indication of what it was in relation to, only a request that he step into the office for a few moments. 

“Adachi, how long have you been with us now?” The section chief glanced down at his notes, looking for the answer to his own question. “Six, seven years is it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good…good. Very positive reviews from your superiors here, no disciplinary issues, exemplary performance all round.”

Unsure of the response expected from him, Adachi nodded shyly. A knock to the office door saved him from any further reaction.

“Ah, Urabe! Come in, come in. Take a seat.” 

The section chief gestured to the empty chair next to Adachi. “Now we can get to the reason for this meeting.” Turning to Adachi with a professionally reassuring smile, he continued. “A vacancy has arisen within Urabe’s team and we would like you to step up…what do you say?”

“But isn’t that in handling? I only have admin experience…I’m not sure I would be the best fit for the job…”

A hefty hand from Urabe clapped him on the shoulder. “Now now, we wouldn’t have asked to speak with you about this if we didn’t think you’d be capable…besides if you really have reservations, we can look at at it as temporary…see how you go after a few months and take it from there, but I do think you’ll be an asset to the handling team. So what about it?”

It was only natural to feel a little apprehensive about starting a new role, Adachi told himself the following Monday morning as he hovered nervously outside the elevators. After all he was moving from the comfortable anonymity of the admin section to the handling team…from now on he would have daily interactions with almost every department of the Office of Assistance, including the intimidatingly capable and awe-inspiring Enhanced Ability agents.

This was a terrible idea, he should just go back to the chief and tell him he’s changed his mind, he couldn’t take the promotion after all.

“Ah, Adachi, there you are! What are you doing lurking in the hallway? Come on. Time to go meet your new team.” With a firm hand between Adachi’s shoulders, the newly arrived Urabe steered him through the maze of desks, straight past the one that until last week had been his own and onwards to the corner occupied by his new section.

Arriving at an empty workstation, he came to a halt.

“This will be your spot, I’ll leave you to get settled down and logged in. Officer Fujisaki here,” the young woman at the next desk waved in greeting, “…can answer any questions you might have about the system access but you shouldn’t find any big differences from admin. Your agent actually got involved in a call out on his way in so we’ll get you introduced as soon as he arrives…welcome on board!” With another hefty shoulder pat to nudge Adachi into his new chair, Urabe was off.

“M… _my_ agent?” Adachi muttered as he stared after his new supervisor’s retreating back.

“Let me guess, Urabe didn’t explain how we’re organised here, did he?” Fujisaki turned to face her newest co-worker. 

“Not really…I was just told it was handling the day to day for the active agents.”

“At least he got that bit right. We do look after the day to day things, kind of like personal assistants, so we each have a particular agent that we’re responsible for. You log their call outs, keep track of their equipment, handle their requisitions…that sort of thing…”

“Adachi!” Urabe’s voice rang out across the rows of desks. Adachi followed the sound, and seeing that he was being summoned, excused himself, making his way to Urabe’s desk.

“Yes, sir?”

“Your agent has arrived…he’ll be all set to meet us in a few minutes in the conference room. It’s been booked out for you both for the rest of the morning and he’s been taken off the duty roster so unless there’s some sort of major incident you can both get to know each other a little. Shall we go?”

Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, Adachi allowed himself to be swept along in Urabe’s wake. 

The conference room was empty save for a set of files which Urabe indicated were relevant to his new role, however before Adachi had a chance to even glance at them, a sharp knock sounded at the door.

“There he is now…I think you’ll make a great team Adachi.” Urabe moved to open the door, his body blocking the view of the new arrival. “Everything go ok? Glad you’re here now…so this is Shimizu’s replacement, Adachi…” 

Stepping back from the doorway Urabe revealed Adachi’s new assignment, his active agent…

“Agent Kurosawa…it’s a pleasure to meet you, Officer Adachi. I’m looking forward to working with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Adachi knew who Agent Kurosawa was…he was the ace of the division, the highest profile and most popular of their active agents, admired by everyone for his incredible feats, handsome looks and even handsomer nature. As far as many members of the general public were concerned, he was the face of the Super Squad and the agent that people were secretly hoping would be sent out to their aid if they ever had cause to call on the services of the Office of Assistance.

So why was he being lumbered with an inexperienced handler like Adachi? How could he possibly be of any help at all?

“Er…Urabe…sir…perhaps there’s been some mistake here? I’m not sure I have anywhere near enough experience for an agent like Kurosawa…I mean I have none. Surely there must be someone else who’s been around a little longer.”

“Adachi, Adachi…we don’t like to split up teams here, once an agent and handler gel, we keep them together unless one or the other leaves. Kurosawa’s last handler, Shimizu, is leaving us in a few weeks…”

“He’s going to open a restaurant with his husband.” Kurosawa supplied.

“Yes, he’s doing that…so we had a vacancy. A vacancy which you have now filled…and we wouldn’t have asked you if your file didn’t indicate you would be a good fit. Have a little faith…Shimizu will make sure you’re well grounded in the basics before he goes and besides, Kurosawa will help keep you on track until you learn the ropes, won’t you?”

“Of course.” Kurosawa flashed a dazzling smile at Adachi, partly reassuring, partly so blinding as to distract Adachi from his concerns.

Urabe stood and made his way to the door. “Very well then, I shall leave you gentlemen to get to know each other. Kurosawa, you’re off call unless we get a category five. Welcome breakfast for Adachi is at 10:30 in the break room, I’ll see you both then.”

Left alone in the conference room, Adachi offered an apologetic smile to his new colleague. “Sorry…it’s not that I don’t want to work with you…I just don’t want to be holding you back. You have too many important tasks to be worrying about helping me do my job too…”

Kurosawa flashed that breathtaking smile again. “Officer Adachi, Urabe and the section chief have every faith in you. I do too, and if I have to help you out a little for the first few weeks, well…we’re a team now, that’s what we do.”

Adachi nodded wordlessly, unused to being the focus of such intense attention.

“We should make the most of this time before your breakfast. My information is all in those files, but why sit and read it when I can tell you about myself in person.” Kurosawa folded his hands on the table in front of himself, ready to begin.

“I first became aware of my gift in the final year of middle school, and had it confirmed shortly after my sixteenth birthday by the Office school outreach team. I have been assessed at level four strength, level three speed and endurance, and level seven serendipity. I was a member of the Junior Enhanced Program in both high school and university and came straight to the Office after graduation…in the same intake cohort as you I think…and I’m still here. In the past 12 months I have taken part in over 280 successful call outs…eight of those were level four and above…let me see, what else…oh yes…this year I’m taking part in the mentor programme for the first time. You’ll meet my trainee and his handler later I would imagine.”

Taking Kurosawa’s polite silence for the invitation it was, Adachi mumbled through his own credentials, feeling that his uneventful school, university and Office career seemed more than a little mediocre compared to such a superlative Agent’s. Adachi had never heard of _any_ Agent having any gift score higher than a five…level one was the general public, two was the like of a professional athlete or artist…certainly talented but not necessarily _gifted_ , most Agents were level three or four, but for Kurosawa to be a level _seven_ made him extraordinary, even amongst extraordinary company.

Adachi wasn’t sure if that made his new job more daunting or less.

Agent Kurosawa glanced at his watch, “We’ve still got plenty of time before breakfast, why don’t I show you around the division, let you see where you’ll be working.”

“Urabe already showed me where my desk is…”

Kurosawa chuckled, his whole face crinkling with delight. “Oh my, Officer Adachi, _that_ is just the tip of the iceberg…let me show you where the real fun happens…”

Exiting the conference room, Kurosawa led the way back towards the elevator bank, waving his security pass over the call button panel. “As you know, Enhanced Abilities Section have priority,” he explained. “Your pass will have the same clearance. Swipe it over the panel on any floor and the next empty car will be sent straight to you.”

When the elevator arrived mere moments later, he gestured to Adachi to step in first, holding the doors back for him. Following him inside, he swiped his pass over the button panel once again. Immediately, the elevator began to descend.

“And now we’re heading straight to the ready room.”

“The ready room?”

The doors slid open as if on cue, revealing a vast space bubbling with activity. Maps of the city and region filled screens on the walls and on large table top displays, Agents in their duty uniforms were everywhere, some studying the maps, some resting in a corner set up as lounge, some making reports to what Adachi could only assume were their handlers.

“Well officially its the Office of Assistance Enchanced Abilities Section Operational Control Centre, but that’s a bit of a mouthful.” Kurosawa leaned close to speak softly in Adachi’s ear. Adachi could hear the smile in Kurosawa’s tone as clearly as he could feel the whisper of his breath on his skin.

“Let me show you around.” Kurosawa placed a very gentle hand between Adachi’s shoulders. _**He seems a bit overwhelmed. I hope I haven’t broke him. Not when I’ve waited so long.**_

“ _EH?!_ ”


End file.
